ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vaarsuvius
Wizard Level? On page 1091, V stated he prepared Mind Blank twice today, which would be impossible for a level 16 Wizard with 24 Int. Mind Blank is an 8th level spell, and a level 16 Wizard only has a single 8th level slot. 24 Int isn't high enough to earn a bonus slot for 8th level either; so either V has increased his Int or gained a few levels. :You must have misread table 3-18 on p. 55 of your 3.5e PHB. I suspect you may be reading from table 3-17, which is for Sorcerers. 16th level wizards do indeed do indeed have 2 8th level spell slots. Here is a link to that table in the SRD. Thanks for keeping an eye on this though! V may indeed have gone up a level fighting those frost giants, and if there's something in the comic that proves it, please post it here! Knag (talk) 20:19, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Level limited As V has 18 intelligence does that mean s/he should be limited to level 8 spells? : V has base 18 int, but apparently has one ore more items that give int buffs. V has demonstrated a 22 int early on, and then a 24 int later.Knag (talk) 14:06, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :: I'll just add that V also got stat increases at level 12 and 16, which they almost certainly put to Int. That is why they only need the +4 Headband of Intellect to get to 24 Int.Knag (talk) 20:25, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Gender & Pronouns Which pronoun(s) should be used to describe Vaarsuvius? We should agree on a consistent way to refer to V. I suggest one of the following: # He/She. # (S)he. # Sie. Personally, I think the first and second are ok, and the third is bad. What do you think? I've always been fond of s/he myself. I agree that 'sie' is kinda stupid. 'He/She' is clunky. I suppose (s)he is as good as s/he, though it is two three extra keystrokes (counting the shift key). "(S)he" always reads better for me. "Sie" doesn't mean anything to most people and "s/he" can easily be misread as "'s' or 'he'". Just my thoughts. - NcikR 21:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) * I think is very clear. is a woman. she has a housband and a child. in adition, shares room with haley, and talk about there "breast" 21:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: No, V has a "mate" and adopted children. They don't talk about their breasts, they talk about Haley's gemstones (that's the whole point of the comic).--Schnutzel 12:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oddly enough, when I first saw V I thought he looked more like a man than a girl. There's no clear distinction however, and since this is as stickfigure comic, we can't really know for sure until its revealed. Manga Maniac 15:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Honestly, all three of these options are problematic. Sie is just clumsy English and He/She and (S)he both imply that there's only two options when it's fairly obvious that V falls outside of this gender binary. I'd suggest a combination of singular they and just saying V instead of insisting on a pronoun. I'd do it myself, but I'm still catching up and, well, y'know. --Cartoonmoney00:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I think we should just use "they". It's perfectly good English, but we should probably just try to shovel pronouns under the rug when simply saying "V" is easier so we don't get people confused with the singulars and the plurals and so on. Manga (talk • ) 23:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I prefer shklee/shklim or shkler. It works really well for long passages like this, as long as someone includes a definition link to those unfamiliar with Futurama. Plus, it can proliferate, increasing the chance that these most excellent terms become common use for those with wierd/ambiguous/different-from-Earth genders. I think the pronoun 'V' should be used, as it is the one used by Haley-who, as V's best friend, would most likely know V's gender (or lack thereof). * The convention of this wiki will be to refer to Vaarsuvius as "V", or to use the third person plural pronoun as appropriate e.g. "they", "them", "their".Knag (talk) 20:35, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Gender http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showpost.php?p=11142310&postcount=67 If you are saying that Vaarsuvius is a male because when she was naked any part of her breast wasn't visible. Take Hilgya Firehelm for Example. When she was sleeping with Durkon in The Dungeon of Dorukan. The part where the breasts are supposed to be aren't shown. http://www.d20srd.org/srd/description.htm#heightAndWeight Mathematically, V CANNOT be male. we will never find out what gender V is but personally i think s/he is female. New to this wiki; sorry if I'm doing something wrong. http://www.giantitp.com/comics/oots0883.html In the final panel, the masculine possesive pronoun "his" is used in reference to V's familiar. While it would be easy to say "The imp doesn't know what he's talking about," this is, as far as I recall, the first time any character has said anything regarding V's gender. Sounds like he's a man; contrary to my previous suspicions. Thoughts? 02:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : Rich has stated (in the FAQ, here) that when characters refer to V with gendered pronouns, it represents their perceptions, not V's gender. Based on that FAQ item, I think it's fair to say that whever analaysis you do (and I think the mathematical proof that V is female is awesome) V's gender is intentionally ambiguous.Knag (talk) 14:15, December 21, 2016 (UTC) : V is the token LGBT character, just as Roy is the token black character (apparently having a comic with just white heterosexual protagonists would be illegal). As such, V's gender is largely irrelevant. V could be hermaphroditic, or an eunuch, but being largely devoted to the pursuit of magic is not supposed to involved in any romantic plots. :: V is not the only LGBT character, take Bandana for one. She's a major character at this point. Nor is Roy the only black character. Bandana, again, but also Sabine, Lauren Shattersmith, Kwesi, Amun-Zora, and of course Roy's family especially Eugene play a major role. Also it's hard to be the "token" when you are literally the main character of the whole story. Furthermore, V is involved in a romantic plot, namely that V has been divorced by Inkyrius for V's evil actions and now they feel deep regret at chasing magic over all things at the cost of their greatest love. V was recently seen staring longingly at a picture of Inkyrius. Knag (talk) 20:33, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Something wrong with the page The Vaarsuvius page seems empty. (I did not do that). Editing it however shows a lot of content. As a test, I copy/pasted the content in Vaarsuvius Sandbox and added br's. The result seems to do. Trying to edit the Vaarsuvius page itself and previewing it shows nothing. Someone can revive the Vaarsuvius page. (Maybe move to sandbox over it?)Suvie 09:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I couldn't see the page either, but I could preview it. I tried to submit the same page again, now it seems to work even if it doesn't show any edit by me. Probably it just refreshed the parser cache. 11:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Personality, abilities and traits V is vegetarian - confirmed by the creator on the OOTS forum http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?p=15364500#post15364500 from Ron Miel 14:26, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Judy Garland The reference to V's love of Judy Garland was removed as being "offensive to the LGBT community". I have reverted that removal, but certainly not with the intent of being offensive to the LGBT community. Rich Burlew specifically chose to have V like Judy Garland, a musical preference all the more notable because no other character in the story expresses a like for, or even mentions, a real-world musical artist. (Though Dorukan does put on some Barry White for Lirian...) The artistic choice of having Nale make Belkar sing "Meet Me in St. Louis" might just be a random odd-ball pick for how dated it is, but I don't think its far-fetched to suggest that V's love of Judy Garland is intended to be an oblique reference to thier sexual preference, given Judy Garland's well-established position as an icon for homosexual men in the United States. The reference was intended to make a note of this decision by the author, not as a joke of some sort at the expense of gay men. I'd be happy to discuss this if anyone feels this line in the article is inappropriate. Knag (talk) 14:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC)